The Spy Who Loved Me
by Sosoru
Summary: Sequel to "Spy versus Spy". AU. In order to redeem herself, Kaoru must do the impossible: Kill Yukishiro Tomoe, the head of the Yakuza. But, with Kenshin protecting her mark, will Kaoru be able to succeed? K/K, K/E,K/T,?/?...who knows?
1. Chapter 1

_Well…we find ourselves in a familiar spot. I hope everyone has been well and I also hope you will enjoy this sequel to "Spy Versus Spy". It took me a long time to figure out what story I wanted to write next, and as a result, there may be a couple of RK one-shots in the future ^_^  
So, hopefully, some questions will be answered and you will be fully entertained.  
_  
Chapter One

Kaoru tried to open her eyes, but they seemed to be swollen shut. It wouldn't have mattered if they weren't. The room was dark. Not the smallest hint of daylight penetrated the black-out blinds, nor were there any lamps to illuminate the space. Just darkness. The only thing more overwhelming than the absence of light was the silence.

Nothing could be heard; not a car, an animal, a person walking past. It was as if Kaoru had fallen into a void. And that's exactly how she felt as she sat in the cheap folding chair. It was not often Kaoru felt fear. After all, she was a spy without parallel. You didn't become one by giving into emotions such as fear, joy or anger. A tight reign was needed, unless you wanted to end up dead…or wishing you were.

Kaoru, codename: "Karma Chameleon", was just that. She could insinuate herself into the bosom of any organization with incredible ease and efficiency. Her cover had been blown a handful of times, and those few times caused much trouble for her and her organization. After the Helsinki incident, she had sworn it would never happen again. _Funny thing is_, Kaoru thought _when you swear something will never happen again, it usually happens again._

Her target was a very difficult one; Shishio Makoto had a massively tangled web of spies, intel and assassins. That her identity was exposed spoke more on Shisho's skilled network than any deficiency in Kaoru's. But, the fact of the matter was, her identity was determined by her target before the job was complete. Not only that, she was unable to kill a spy who was also tasked at killing the Underworld Kingpin. Yes, Shisho was dead, as well as his next in command. But the spy, the legendary Himura Kenshin, lived.

In an uncharacteristic move, Himura did not work in the shadows to kill his prey. He covered his distinctive scar, took on another identity and infiltrated Shishio's ranks. Kaoru's infatuation with Himura was just as uncharacteristic. She had ascertained early on that he was a spy. As he masqueraded as "Shinta", a minion of Shishio's making his way up the ladder of the Underworld, she took on the persona of "Paloma", a prize fighter and assassin.

They tried to kill each other several times. But Kenshin met all of Kaoru's attempts with entheusim and skill. He was no mean opponent.

In a strange twist, both spies failed to kill their mark. His cunning second in command, Soujirou, was the one to do the deed. This small point could be forgiven, especially since Soujirou's life was forfeited. But, the fact the Kenshin lived could not be.

Kaoru couldn't help but to crack the slightest of smiles. What she really didn't want to admit to herself was that she lusted after Himura, and that might cost her life. He was a most worthy opponent, and their battles with Eros left her breathless.

She wanted to laugh, but Kaoru was pretty sure her left collar bone was broken. It was hard to tell without being able to feel. Her arms were bound behind her, so she could do nothing but sit, wait and think. Kaoru had been there in the chair for at least two days, or, she thought it was two days. It didn't matter. The boss would deal with her when he was ready.

After some time, the sensation of light hitting her eyelids caught her attention. Though she did not hear the sound of footsteps, she knew she was being approached. Kaoru braced herself for a physical blow. Instead, she got a verbal assault.

"I am disappointed in you, Kaoru," a smooth masculine voice said.

"I couldn't tell," Kaoru responded sarcastically.

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the room. The open-handed blow across her face would have hurt if it wasn't already numb.

"You try my patience, my beautiful dove. Do you know how much I long to kill you? But I can't because you are my best spy! Do you know how infuriating that is?" Kaoru's boss raged. It was not often she heard his voice tinged in anger. It did not bode well.

"Yet you beat the shit out of me? What good am I to you down here…like this?" Kaoru asked defiantly.

"What good are you to me if you cannot kill your mark? If you cannot kill your opponent? Why you didn't keep your sorry ass in America instead of coming back here, I don't know!"

"I had to collect the rest of my money."

"You only get money for completed jobs."

"The mark is dead."

Kaoru was dealt a blow to the chest, tipping her chair backwards. Her body hit the carpeted floor with a thud. She wanted to cry out in pain, but did not. It would do her no good to show any weakness now. She had to prove her worth…somehow.

"The mark is only dead, Kaoru, because the mark was poisoned by his second in command," her boss whispered through gritted teeth. "And do you know why? Because Shishio was handed your identity and wasn't going to kill you despite the knowledge. The boy was beyond his years, and he knew what needed to be done," the master assassin raged. He paused, taking a moment to grab a cigarette from his jacket pocket. After light it and taking a drag, he continued to berate Kaoru. "Your cover was blown and your mark was still alive. You could have corrected your error by killing Himura, but you couldn't even do that!"

When her boss' boot connected with her ribs, Kaoru finally groaned with pain. Instead of inflaming him, the sound cooled his anger. She heard him swear under his breath, then she felt her chair being set upright. _Now, I need to play it straight_, Kaoru thought.

"You have to let me go after him. I can kill him," she said weakly.

"No. Not yet. I do believe you when you said you tried your best. You two were evenly matched. No. You have to train more. After that, I am sending you on another job. You finish the job, then you will have your chance at Himura," he boss said calmly.

Kaoru tried to swallow back her anger. More training? It was that damned Kenshin that would need the training if he had any chance against her. No! She had to kill him….and now!

"Stop your fuming. You may not be able to see me, but I can see you. Do you know why you couldn't beat Kenshin, nor he you?"

"No."

"I do."

"And what is the reason?"

"You loved him, of course. And I think he holds a similar affection for you"

Kaoru was strangely quiet, then said, "That's impossible." She could smell the smoke coming from his cigarette. At least one of her senses was intact.

"It is very possible. Murderess you may be, you are still human. It is also possible that you and Himura are truly evenly matched. Either way, you will train. And when you see him again, you will kill him without hesitation," Kaoru's boss said as if it were a matter-of-fact.

Slowly, slowly, Kaoru was able to open her left eye. She could see the boss hovering over her. He was a tall man with jet black hair. His cigarette balanced precariously on his lower lip as he smiled a wry smile.

"I will kill him, Hajime," the female spy whispered.

"Then let us begin your training.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kenshin closed his eyes and covered his face as he crashed through a thick-paned window. Skillfully, he rolled out after the impact and took a moment to gain his bearing. He felt for his gun and swore under his breath when he did not feel it. He must have lost it during the jump.

Taking no more time to think of his disadvantage, Kenshin darted through the empty hotel room. As he reached the door, he heard the sound of footsteps on broken glass. He did not waste time turning to see who followed him. He knew it was her. And he had to gain as much distance as possible.

Just as he slipped through the door, he heard two rounds enter the metal. The sound of his feet pounding hard into the floor was rhythmic. He had to reach the stairway and the end of the corridor before his opponent did. He was like a fish in a really long barrel. And she had a really big gun.

This time, Kenshin looked over his shouldered to ascertain the woman's location, for he could not hear her pursuit. All he saw was the cold metal of her weapon lurch on the outside of the doorway. Increasing his stride, he reached the stairway just as she fired; missing her target by a hair's width.

Kaoru gave chase to her prey. She would kill him. She had to kill him. It did not matter that Shishio was dead. He was not dead by her hand. She had failed to kill her mark. Not only that, she had failed to kill Himura Kenshin. She could not let that happen.

She pounded down the hallway, to the staircase and paused to make sure she wasn't running into a trap. She heard the sound of his hurried step echo through the tight space, and she gave chase again. The female spy came down the stairs like a torrent of rain, and Kenshin was just ahead of her. She knew she probably wouldn't get a clean shot until they were on level ground, but he was so close she could smell him.

Kenshin passed the door to the main floor and continued to the parking on the lower levels. It would be his best chance, with Kaoru only a few steps behind him. The female assassin was so near that Kenshin heard her curse under her breath as she realized what the male spy was going to do. He wasn't trying to make himself an easy kill; that was for sure.

Bursting through the heavy metal door, Kenshin leapt behind the first vehicle he could reach. Kaoru was right behind him, but unable to get a clear shot. Quickly, she secreted herself behind a support column and waited.

She was armed. He was not, she knew, because if he was, Kenshin would have tried to fire on her by now. The advantage was hers, but Kaoru would have to draw him out into the open to capitalize on it.

"There's no way I moving from this spot," Kenshin yelled to her, as if reading her mind.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to die," Kaoru replied, no sarcasm is her tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you aren't going to kill me," Kenshin replied.

Two rounds entered the vehicle he was hiding behind, startling him. Kaoru smirked as her opponent was now silent. "Are you certain, Kenshin?"

Hearing his name on her lips sent a chill down his spine. It reminded him of the first time she spoke his name, when they were in the throes of passion. He wanted her, and only her, to say his names a thousand times.

But now, he had to kill her.

"I am," he finally said.

Boldly, he darted towards the exit of the parking level, keeping behind the cars as best he could. Kaoru ran towards the vehicles and quickly climbed on top of one to get a good shot. As she reached the roof of an Audi, the spy felt herself being pulled by the ankle. He had tricked her into thinking he had gone further than he really did and she fell.

The space between the two cars was tight and Kenshin was doing his best to disarm his foe. Kaoru feverishly grappled with him, trying to maintain control of her weapon. The two struggled for a few brief moments before Kaoru managed to butt her head against Kenshin's temple, stunning him. He released his grip on her wrist ever so slightly, allowing Kaoru the advantage. Grabbing her gun back, she added a kick to his side as she aimed and fired a shot.

All was still for a split second, then Kenshin cried out in pain. The female spy had only nicked Kenshin across his chest, for he had managed to move most of his body out the way. Kaoru pulled the trigger again, but the gun did not fire. It was empty.

Cursing, Kaoru leapt up onto the luxury car again. She looked down on her opponent, who was bleeding. Kenshin was stronger than she, but his slight injury evened the odds. Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she focused on her goal.

Kenshin stood up, and he dropped the hand clutching his wound. Kaoru's silent challenge was accepted.

"I will kill you, Kenshin," the female spy said as she attacked.

But she did not.

Kenshin was gravely injured by the end of their battle, but she did not kill him. And, though he had the opportunity, he did not kill her.

Something held them both back. Kenshin could not fathom what it could be. He was trained to kill. He enjoyed the kill. He felt no remorse when he performed his task, and the intrigue that led to the death of his chosen mark excited him.

Karma Chameleon excited him.

But what he felt when he was with her, when he was fighting her, was a different kind of excitement. It was something that made the pit of his stomach flutter. It was something that drew him in and begged him to stay, though he knew it would very well lead to his destruction.

Katsura was beside himself. He had never imagined his most powerful weapon would botch a job and miss an opportunity to rid them of a potential threat. But, Kenshin, ever the professional, convinced his employer that his wrongs would be righted.

Kenshin knew his mistake was going outside of his normal method of operation. He had made himself too visible, when he worked best in the shadows. And that's where he would return to in order to kill Karma Chameleon. He had to refocus himself and be what he once was. Kenshin knew it was the only chance he had to succeed.

"Here is what you need to know," Katsura said several weeks after Kenshin's failed assignment. "It was very difficult to obtain, mind you. You will find the Chameleon in Japan. There is a price on the head of Yukishiro Tomoe."

"There is always a price on her head," Kenshin said blandly. "She is the head of the Yakuza and has been for several years."

Katursa nodded. "He who employs your rival obviously wants redemption. If she can attain this prize, she will truly be the most famous among us. And clearly the most dangerous."

"So, do you want me to kill Yukishiro?" Kenshin asked.

"No, Battousai. I will you to kill the Chameleon before she can kill Yukishiro. The death of the head of the Yakuza would create a void of power. Her brother, Enishi, would want to take up her mantle, but he is crazier than a bag of cat shit. He is an excellent assassin, but he has not the vision to rule. There will be war if Enishi is in charge."

"So, we are to play politics as usual," Kenshin mused. "But, I have to ask…how did you come about this intel? It seems far too convenient. If you know Kao…Karma Chameleon will be there, who _doesn't_ know? It smells like a trap to me."

It is not that Katsura did not consider the possibility himself, for he did. The Underworld was abuzz with the word of what happened in the midst of Shishio Makoto'death. Two of their best went head to head…and both were still alive? It was unthinkable. Were they truly that well matched? Katsura wondered if it was something else.

"It very well may be a trap to draw you out. You will have to prepare yourself for that. It is not known when or how your mark will strike. All you need to do is kill before she does. If you fail, the resulting chaos will not be pretty," Katsura took a swig of brandy before he concluded. "And just so there is no confusion, if you do fail, you might as well kill yourself if the Chameleon does not."

Kenshin nodded his head in affirmation. "I will not disappoint you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.

Chapter Three

Elegant.

There wasn't a better word to describe Yukishiro Tomoe. She personified the word from birth. Her mother was poised and proud, yet every inch the proper Japanese wife and mother. She raised her daughter to be demure and to lead a man as every woman should: so skillfully that he never knows there is a ring through his nose just as sure as there is one on her finger.

Tomoe's father was the epitome of masculinity. His presence demanded respect. He taught his daughter how to command that same respect with grace and dignity. Her stunning beauty and cool allure made the lesson an easy one. She was tall and slender, yet curved where a woman should be. Her clothing was always stylish and sophisticated. From her Chanel suits to her embroidered silk chamber robes, she always looked her absolute best.

Her oval face, seemingly never without the perfect amount of make-up, held a pair of violet eyes that changed dramatically with her moods, even if her demeanor did not. Her hair, the color of a raven's wing, fell about her shoulders in soft curls. Her full lips were often pressed together in a serious expression and very rarely turned up into a smile.

She did not need to smile. Tomoe had two of the most important things in this world in excess: money and power.

Of course, there were those that wanted to seize that power for their own. The reasons varied; from the families of former Yakuza heads, or oyabun, seeking to regain past glory, to those that still could not and would not tolerate taking orders from a mere woman. Women did not belong in the higher ranks, if they were to be members at all. Tomoe found their attitudes predictable and amusing, since very few had the guts or the resources to prove a real threat to her.

For those that did pose a serious threat, the boss had a team of bodyguards led by her younger brother, Enishi. Under normal circumstances, Enishi would have been heir to their father's empire simply because he was male. Sadly, while intelligent, engaging and charming; Enishi was also insane.

Determined to find some purpose for his life, Enishi's father discovered his son's skill for combat and weaponry. It was one of the few things the younger Yukishiro was able to focus on, and he excelled. Soon thereafter, it was decided that the cunning and collected Tomoe would be heir and Enishi would protect her. The siblings agreed to this and Enishi had never tried to usurp his sister's position.

And, why would he when he found killing so much fun. If he were to lead, he would have to leave that task to others. What was the fun in that? No, it was much better to stay right where he was, protecting his dearest sister with his life.

"What are you thinking about," Tomoe asked her brother. He was gazing out of the window of her armored car, a bemused look on his face.

Enishi looked at his sister through his tinted glasses, and said, "Murder."

Tomoe did not respond. Sometimes her brother could be a little too blunt.

"Well, I was thinking about protecting you," Enishi amended. "That just so happens to usually involve murder."

Tomoe could not help but to chuckle as she shook a manicured finger. "You are impossible, Brother."

With a strong arm, Enishi pulled his sister towards him and held her in a loving, yet playful embrace.

"And you are adorable."

"Adorable?!" was the outraged response. "The oyabun cannot be 'adorable'. Sexy, strong, stunning; yes. But adorable? Never!"

A rosy blush colored Tomoe's beautiful face, her ire making her even lovelier.

"An oyabun should be more composed," Enishi teased.

Tomoe bit back a retort. Her little brother always knew how to annoy her. After all these years, he could push her buttons even when she knew he was doing it for the sole purpose of getting a response. But the young woman decided today she would not fall prey.

"Tell the driver I want to eat at Toufuya-Ukaim," Tomoe demanded airily.

Enishi held back his urge to laugh. "You heard her," he said, leaning towards the driver's side of the car.

It did not take very long for the pair to reach their destination. Tomoe was well within her own territory, so there was no need for anyone other than her brother for protection. Besides, he guarded her more fiercely than ten of her regular men.

Seeing the car pull up, the owner of the popular establishment met her infamous patron at the door. A portly woman in her middle years, her face was yet attractive and her smile warm. Bowing first, the woman led the pair to a private dining area towards the rear of the restaurant. The curtain separating Tomoe from the rest of the diners was left open, for she preferred to be seen as much as possible.

Tomoe nodded to Asuka, the owner, and the older woman went to the kitchens to let the crew know the boss was there and she would want her usual meal.

"She's a little too presumptuous," Enishi said ominously. "She acts as if she knows you."

His sister shook her head wearily. "She does know me. Since I was a child she has been preparing my food. That she now owns this establishment is a perk."

"One has to wonder how someone like her climbed to the position she has now," Enishi said slyly.

Tomoe only smiled warm sake was served by a young waitress. The slender girl bowed politely to the siblings. Enishi eyed her speculatively. She was an attractive girl, no older than twenty, he wagered. Her dark hair reminded him of his sister's, but that was about it. While Tomoe's face was a study of beautiful angles, this girl's still held the roundness of youth. Her gardenia skin was blemish free, her rosebud lips painted a soft pink.

The girl noted Enishi's admiring gaze and Tomoe's annoyed one. She bowed politely again and backed away from the table, her eyes appropriately downcast as she returned to the kitchens.

"Could you have stared any harder?" Tomoe seethed.

"It is obvious that adorable sweet was dangled before me. I intend on having a taste before the night is out," Enishi said meaningfully. "You know how Asuka strives to keep me happy. I guess she knows me too well, also."

Tomoe sipped her sake, thinking Asuka tried a little too hard to please Enishi. It would be nice if someone would dangle a sweet in front of her to taste. But, she knew that was impossible. She rarely got involved with a man. It was too hard to determine if he was only interested in her power or trying to undermine her power. There was only one man she knew for certain cared for her, and that man was murdered. Another intrigued her, tempted her, but Tomoe could not have that man.

Memories of the past flooded her mind. How, she as a young and inexperienced girl, found herself engaged to a young man from a good family. The young man's family was not as wealthy as hers, nor as dangerous. Her father did not approve and the young man was disposed of.

The act tested the bond of father and daughter. She wanted to lash out at him, but could not, for the family was more important than any man. Angry and heartbroken, Tomoe used all her cunning and skill to track down the hired assassin.

It took many months, but she finally cornered him in Kyoto. He was a young star in the underworld. He was devilish, handsome and charming. She wanted him dead and tried to kill him.

Instead, she fell in love with him.

Though excellent in quality and expertly prepared, the food tasted like sawdust in Tomoe's mouth. She was suddenly lonely. The young woman paying such close attention to Enishi didn't help matters much. She watched as the girl flirted demurely. She was never too forward, and that intrigued her brother, she knew. The girl really was quite beautiful, Tomoe thought to herself.

"So, what is your name," Enishi asked the girl.

"Tsukino Kaori," was the polite reply.

"Your family resides in the Juuban district, correct?" he asked.

"Hai," the girl responded.

"Are you willing?" Enishi inquired in a voice so quiet, the serving girl wasn't sure she heard him. With a blush, she nodded in the affirmative. Enishi then said, "There will be a car to pick you up in ten minutes. Be discrete."

Knowing she was dismissed, the serving girl bowed again and left the diners alone. Their meal was done, but Tomoe felt empty. Enishi took his sister's hand and gazed into her sad violet eyes.

"Are you ill?" he asked. Tomoe shook her head in the negative.

"No. I just need some air. I think I would like to walk home," she replied.

"Walk? Are you serious? You do not walk anywhere without me," Enishi raged. His grip became painful and Tomoe snatched her hand back.

"Calm yourself. You will listen to me. I want to walk the two blocks home. And I just might stop somewhere on the way. Have Suki and Kimora post guards along the route if you think I may be accosted in my own territory, but I will have a few minutes to myself, Dear Brother!"

Tomoe's chest heaved up and down, her cheeks rosy with her anger and frustration. She just wanted to walk for goodness sakes! Enishi was about to occupy his evening, why couldn't she?

"I will manage the details," Enishi said quietly. He did not mean to upset his sister.

But he did. The argument seemed to take all of the joy out of the short walk she had managed. The evening was fair, the sky clear. Yet, Tomoe felt heaviness about her. It was as if she was being watched or something to that nature. With a sigh, she entered her home; a sprawling Edo-style house. Walking past a guard, she made her way to the rear of the complex, where her quarters were. A servant opened the screen for her mistress and closed it quickly. The lights were dim, but not so much that she could not see a shock of red in the corner of her eye.

Tomoe turned her head and she met the gaze of a man she never thought to see again in this life. Her surprised features softened into a smile.

"Kenshin," she said softly.

The man nodded and stepped into the dim moonlight coming from the window. His red hair was pulled away from his face, revealing his scar. The scar she had given him many years ago.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked calmly. She did not bother to ask how he got into her room undetected. It was his job to do such things.

"No," he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked, approaching him slowly.

"To protect you," the spy said. He stepped closer to Tomoe until finally, they were face to face.

"Protect me? That is not in your job description, the last I checked...protecting people," she said with a hint of humor.

"If you die, there will be chaos. The powers that be do not want to see that happen," Kenshin said, moving a stray tendril away from the beautiful woman's face. Her violet eyes were bright and shone with unshed tears.

"Oh, I see," she said, trembling at the sensation of his touch. "It's not so much to protect me as it is to protect your boss' interests."

"Hai," was the reply. "I could not refuse the assignment. I thought never to see you again. At least, not like this."

Tomoe kissed him. Pressing her lush body against his lean one, she felt as his body tensed. Deepening the kiss, she put her arms around him, compelling her partner to do the same. He did, breaking the kiss to suck upon her neck. The woman moaned, and the sound set Kenshin on fire.

"Has there been another?" he asked as he placed hot kisses behind her ear.

Tomoe was almost furious. He had no right to ask that of her. Surely he had not been celibate. Her anger was warring with the lust she was feeling. His artfully placed kisses and seductive caresses did not help.

"I thought I forgave you. I know my father had my fiancé killed. I know you killed him. And when I tried to kill you, you let me live. You became my friend, my lover. How did it happen? What am I doing?"

Tomoe whimpered as the pleasure he offered mingled with the pain of the memories. She felt her blouse slip off her arms, the silk hissing against her bare skin. Kenshin trailed kisses across her collarbone.

"Who is trying to kill me that you would have to intervene?" Tomoe managed to ask as she felt lips on the swell of her breasts.

"You know I cannot say," he murmured against her skin before taking a nipple between his teeth, teasing the sensitive nub.

Tomoe's head rolled back. She was quickly losing control, something she was loathing to give up.

"Give yourself to me," Kenshin demanded as his lips trailed down her torso. He made quick work of her pencil skirt and admired her lacy underpinnings before ripping them from her body. Tomoe gasped as her lover cupped her smooth mons. She felt herself being laid down on her bed, a skilled finger stroking her cleft.

"No…" she cried softly. She had given herself to him before. To what end? Did this spy love her? Of course not. But she loved him, after all the pain. After all these years.

"Let me love your body," Kenshin said as he hovered over her. He was now nude and he struggled to contain his own lusts as he sweetly tortured his lover's body. It was a beautiful body. Her large, cone-shaped breasts were particularly inviting, with their rose-colored nipples. Her slender waist flared into wide hips, which extended down to long, shapely legs. Tomoe's graceful back arched as she felt the tip of Kenshin's manhood slide over her wet entrance.

"Please..." she whimpered. Kenshin continued to slide between her cleft.

"Say it," he demanded. Tomoe cried and shook her head. Kenshin lowered his head and began tracing circles on her hot flesh with his tongue. The woman could endure no more.

"I have had none since you. I need you inside of me."

The words slipped from her lips as her lover slipped into her willing body. It was as it had been before. She was infatuated with the red-headed spy; a man she should hate, but instead loved with a complete lack of logic. It was so unlike her. It excited her.

In the morning, Tomoe found herself alone in the well-used bed. The spot where Kenshin slept was cold, meaning he had left her quite a while ago. On the pillow was a tiny origami box. Tomoe sat up in the bed and undid the intricate folding. There was a note that read:

_Though you may not see me, I will never be far_

_ HK_

Tomoe scanned the letter a few moments more before placing the paper above the candle beside her bed. The thin paper quickly caught fire and disintegrated almost instantly.

With a sigh, Tomoe rose from her bed and began her morning routine. The day had to proceed as normal, though she instinctively knew nothing would be the same ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The girl called Kaori had become a fixture in Enishi's life. She was his favorite lover. The girl had a voluptuous figure that bordered pump. Her large, pillowy breasts were unbelievably pert and soft. Her waist was narrow, while her hips and thighs were generous and inviting. Pale skin contrasted the girl's dark, flowing hair. It was very thick and long, and it draped over her body in a most provocative manner.

Neither a concubine nor wanton, the serving girl came to Enishi fairly inexperienced. Shy and reserved, Kaori, or Kay, as Enishi had come to call her, proved an excellent pupil. Kay took him to new heights and beyond, and the assassin soon found himself spending more and more time between her soft, milky thighs.

What he liked most about the girl was her ability to listen. As his visits to her bed became more frequent, he felt more at ease with her. He never discussed anything of major import that would harm the family, but he did discuss his frustrations and his fears with her. He used to do that with Tomoe, but something had changed between them. She had become slightly withdrawn, and it worried her brother.

"She does not talk to me anymore," Enishi said softly. His body was pressed against his lover's as they laid in bed. "She's not cruel or mean, just...distant. I don't know what is bothering her."

"Have the Families been giving her much grief?" the girl asked innocently.

Enishi chuckled at the inquiry. Kay was ignorant in the ways of the Yakuza. She came from a good family of law-abiding citizens. She was a quick learner, though, and he enjoyed teaching her.

"No more than usual," he said, stroking the girl's arm. "No...it is something else."

Kay turned over to face Enishi, her dark blue eyes questioning. "What does your gut tell you?"

The young man paused at the inquiry. It was a fair question. The problem was, he was afraid of the answer.

"She is hiding someone from me." It was a statement, not a distant musing.

Kay sat up, clutching the sheet to her bosom. "Someone like whom? Why would she hide this person from you?"

Enishi shook his head. How could he answer without revealing too much about his sister? It wasn't that he didn't trust the beautiful girl next to him, for he did. He didn't want to put her in any danger. If she knew too much, or if people thought she knew too much, she would become a target. That's when Enishi realized he did more than enjoy this girl's bed and company. He was beginning to care for her.

"Enishi?" Kay asked, worried at how silent he had become, how intense his expression was.

The young man looked into the girl's sapphire eyes, and saw her concern. His features softened as he realized the girl must care for him, too.

"My sister was engaged once. She was just seventeen, but she really cared for the guy. And he loved her, too. Father told them to cease their relationship, but Tomoe said 'no' and there was nothing he could do about it. That was the first and only time my sister openly rebelled against Father. He could not show himself to be weak to the will of his female offspring. It was controversial enough she was to be oyabun after him. Instead of having the guy shipped off, Father had him murdered," Enishi explained. "It is a long story."

~*~*~*~

Tomoe was depressed, and nothing anyone did could cheer her. She blamed herself, for she was the one that openly challenged her father. Her mother was less than sympathetic to her plight.

"Did I not tell you never to challenge a man directly? Especially a man with so much power over you?" the beautiful woman asked her crying daughter.

"But he has always given me what I want...did he really have to kill him?" Tomoe despaired.

Minako forcefully tilted her child's face up by the chin, her honey-colored eyes narrowed with contempt.

"You are such a child. When have I ever been denied by your father?" the girl's mother asked. When then younger woman could not answer, she continued. "I have never been denied, because I know when to ask. I know how to make a suggestion I make sound like it was an idea all of his own. That the the skill of woman. You have failed a very important test, dear daughter. I can only hope your lesson has been learned."

But, she did not learn her lesson. Tomoe had wanted revenge. The anger the felt towards her father was channeled towards the other man that took her lover away from her.

She was able to get intel from her were able to track the young man to Kyoto. Tomoe was warned not to be deceived by his demeanor or appearance. Though young and frail-looking, he was extremely powerful and deadly. He had a shock of red hair, she was told, and a light scar on his cheek. There were several clubs and bars the killer frequented. As long as she was diligent, Tomoe would be sure to spot him.

About a week into her search, Tomoe spotted her target at "The Sakura" club. At first glance, he didn't seem the kind of man that would maim and murder. He was handsome, almost to the point of beauty, and quite slender. He wore light-hued jeans and a tan t-shirt which belied his athletic frame. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, making the scar on his face quite visible, even in the dim lighting of the smoke-filled dance floor.

_It's now or never_, Tomoe thought to herself. Boldly, she approached the young man. Her hair, down her back the night before, was cut into an asymmetrical bob. A blue bandeau dress adorned by a dagger-shaped broach clung to her young form. The man noticed the girl approaching him, and he smiled a wry smile.

"You smell as good as you look," he said as she reached him. "It is an intoxicating scent."

Good, Tomoe thought to herself, he does not recognize me. She smiled and pressed her body seductively against his.

"Thank you. It is Plum Blossoms. Would you like to dance?" She asked as her hips moved to the beat.

"It seems we are already dancing," the young man said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

The pair danced and drank the night away. They exchanges names, ideas and laughter. Somewhere between Moby and her fifth beer, Tomoe, realized she was actually enjoying herself. The young assassin was charismatic, flirtatious and defiant. Most important, it seemed he did not know her true identity.

Around 3 am, Tomoe decided the man who called himself Ken was drunk and distracted enough to take down. It was almost too easy, she thought. Taking him by his calloused hand, the young woman led him to a VIP section of the club. It was a private room above the fray with a balcony that made it easy to watch the action. Tomoe's dark eyes looked at the young man's, and her intentions were as clear as if she had voiced them. Ken yanked the young woman to him and began kissing her roughly.

Tomoe thought she would swoon. She had already steeled her resolve to do what she had to do to see this man die. But she did not expect his kisses to be so... tantalizing. Despite herself, Tomoe responded eagerly to the man kissing her. Pushing her onto a plush couch, he nuzzled his face into her neck and whispered softly. "What is this scent called again?"

"It is Plum Blossoms," she managed to respond as he kissed her neck.

"I love it. There is only one other person I know of that wears such a scent," he began. He tightened his grip about her waist and instantly, Tomoe knew her cover was blown. "Do not struggle. I will not hurt you. The price on your head is not high enough, yet."

His mocking tone hurt her pride, but she was determined not to lose her wits.

"And who are you that would even think of harming me?" she countered. Perhaps she could pretend this was all a coincidence.

"Don't be coy. You haven't mastered the art, yet," the man said, a hand roaming her body. Tomoe struggled, but he held her even tighter. "If you wanted me dead, wouldn't it have been better to put a hit out on me than to come here and try to do the job yourself?"

Hot tears fell down Tomoe's face. She had failed. Failed her father. Failed her fiancé. Failed her mother. She even failed herself. How could she be a leader when she could do something so stupid? What was she thinking? She wasn't, she realized. Only revenge consumed her. And now it would be her end.

"Just get it over with," she cried. Her body was trembling.

"Get what over with?" that assassin asked.

"Whatever you are going to do with me. Rape me. Kill me. Whatever. Just get it over with."

Ken continued to touch the woman intimately when he asked, "Do you really think I need to force you?"

Tomoe was taken back with the inquiry, the hand on her breast deepened her confusion. "Nani?"

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you," he said as if talking to a child.

"You already hurt me! You killed my fiancé! Now I have nothing!" Tomoe yelled. With surprising strength, she broke the hold the assassin held on her. She backhanded him on his scarred cheek, her sapphire ring digging into his flesh and creating a second wound. Standing, Tomoe round kicked her stunned prey, then ripped the broach from her dress. It was actually a real dagger and she tried to plunge it into his chest.

The assassin was able to grab hold of her wrists. Tomoe struggled to keep control, but her opponent was much stronger than she.

"Let me go, Ken! If that's even your name!" she screamed as the man contained her physical rage.

"No...it is not my name. But, you stupid girl...how is it you have nothing? You have power. And now you don't have to share it with some idiot that couldn't comprehend that power and would have abused it once he did manage to figure it out," He man said as he finally disarmed his attacker. He eyed the bejeweled miniature dagger admiringly.

"He loved me," was all Tomoe could say.

"Are you a fool, woman? So what if he loved you? You have a duty."

"What if I don't want this duty? What if I just want to be a regular girl, with a regular life? What if I want to just have fun and fall in love? This power you speak of can't give me those things. It takes them away," Tomoe cried. Why was she pouring her heart out to this man? Certainly, it didn't matter. He was going to kill her for her failed attempt to kill him.

Her captor rolled his eyes and threw the dagger at Tomoe's feet.

"I liked you more when you were trying to kill me," he said as he sat down on a soft chair and held his injured cheek.

Instantly and illogically, Tomoe felt guilty. If there was one thing she was supposed to understand, it was duty. Because she didn't fulfill hers, he had to do his. And here she was, out of her element, feeding off of anger and revenge, trying to kill a professional killer.

"Gomen nasi," she said quietly as she grabbed a napkin from a nearby table. She dipped it in a glass of water and pressed it against the cut.

The young man eyed the girl with disbelief as she tended to his wound. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"You are right. None of this would have happened if I had just...done what I was raised to do," Tomoe said softly.

"But, you do realize that this is not the first person that will die at your hand? You do understand that being the head of a Family is more than just money, privilege and power? The blood of many will be on your delicate hands," the assassin said, placing his calloused hand over hers. His amber eyes softened as he looked into her confused ones. So much emotion was swirling within her, he could tell.

"How can you be so young yet understand my duty better than me?" she asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Wisdom, I suppose," he replied. Tomoe couldn't help but to laugh.

"You are beautiful when you smile," he said as he himself smiled.

Tomoe blushed, then asked, "What is your name?"

The man shook his head. He couldn't believe he was about to say it, but the words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

"Kenshin. My name is Kenshin."

"Kenshin," Tomoe said slowly, and then she looked into his eyes. "It suits you."

And, to his surprise, the young woman kissed him. Tenderly.

~*~*

"So, what happened after that?" a wide-eyed Kay asked. The story was very interesting.

"I had to go to Kyoto to retrieve her. I don't know all of what happened during the time they were together. She only told me about the first night. I know she fell in love with him, and she wasn't quite the same after that. But in a good way. She never forgot her duty after that. Her time with that man made her who she is."

Kay put her arms around Enishi. There was an almost jealous tone to his voice.

"Do you think he is dangerous?" Kay asked. Enishi snorted.

"Of course he is dangerous. He is an assassin," he replied flatly.

"Do you think he has returned to kill her?" the girl followed-up.

Enishi paused for a moment to think. Did he really believe Kenshin would kill Tomoe? Anything was possible. And she would be blinded by her affection for the man. Why would he show up after all this time? There was no longer a question in Enishi's mind that Kenshin was the person his sister was hiding. Kay pressed further.

"If I may be so bold, I do not think this man should have access to your sister. He is and always will be a threat. He would kill her if given the order or maybe just for the price on her head. I may not know a whole lot about the Yakuza, but I do know a lot about the nature of people. I like your sister a lot, though I know she probably doesn't even remember me. You should do all you can to protect her, as your father instructed you to do."

Kay lowered her head respectfully, as not to offend her lover. He looked speculatively at her dark head. Such wisdom from one so young.

"I believe you are right," he said slowly. "He must be eliminated."

Beneath her cascading hair, the girl smiled a devilish smile. Enishi would keep Kenshin occupied while she, Kaoru, killed Tomoe.

_Author's Notes:_

_Thank you for all your reviews. My father passed away from advanced prostate cancer this past July and there was a lot of emotion swirling in me, so writing Chapter 3 helped me funnel all energy into something productive. I'm glad you all enjoyed the chappy._

I'm sure you've noticed, this story has a different tone from its slightly campy predecessor. This story is darker and is going to pay close attention to the history of Kenshin, Kaoru, Enishi and Tomoe. They are very interconnected, after all.

There was a question about Tomoe's eyes. In the anime, her eyes appear black while in color manga drawings, they appear reddish. I took a little creative license and made them a violet hue that changes with her mood.

And don't worry. Your favorite spies will meet in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay, readers and reviewers. I've been going through a lot and it had put my writing on hold. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a disturbing lemon ahead. You've been warned._

Thanks,

Sosoru

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kenshin had miscalculated. He should have known that a spy and assassin of Karma Kameleon's caliber would carry out her mission flawlessly. Her very life depended on success. She would not be easy to spot, bait or ferret out. She would not fall for ploys, nor would she do anything outrageous

Karma Kameleon was a master of disguise and infiltration. She could change her race, skin color and hair to suit the role. From Asian, to Native American, to Latino and mixed races; she could change her appearance to fit in seamlessly to her surroundings, just like the crafty creature she was named after. Once embedded into the life for her target, she would get the information necessary and eliminate her mark. Killing the head of the Yakuza, however, would require more than her normal cunning. Half of the Underworld knew she was in Japan. Yet, no trace of her could be found. It was as if she had materialized into the background itself. _How would she strike_, Kenshin asked himself, _when she keeps her visibility so low?_ _How can I kill what I cannot see?_

The Kameleon did not enter the ranks of her target's guard or household as she did with her previous two jobs. There was no change within the ranks of the Families close to her. The rolls of the restaurants the Oyabun frequented had not changed much since the spy's arrival, and none of the changes that did occur raised a flag. There was no way for the woman to squeeze herself into Tomoe's midst. Kenshin laughed to himself. She was indeed a worthy opponent, but he was already aware of that.

Kenshin had been in Japan for two months now. On several occasions, he visited Tomoe's bed. He knew her behavior had changed. He knew she confided in her closest friends, and the lower spies spread the word that the Battousai was in town screwing the brains out of the most powerful woman in Japan. This ploy might have ferreted out his prey in the past. For some reason, Kenshin thought the knowledge of him giving his affection to another would drive the spy to irrationality. Perhaps he overestimated his powers of attraction, for she did not take the bait.

Kenshin walked over to the large window before him. He looked down onto the city of Tokyo as he drank a cup of delicate green tea. Rain was falling and the low clouds partially obstructed his view. He could still see the lights of the buildings, billboards and cars. He studied the movements of the vehicle traffic and pedestrians as they faded in and out of the mist. His mind slowly drifted to the last time he visited Tomoe. Her mood was dark and heavy, just as the clouds before him.

"Sometimes I think my brother feels that he owns me," she said as they laid together.

"Do you think he wants your power?" he asked. Though the rumors were legend about the devotion Enishi had for his elder sister, Kenshin always found it hard to imagine Enishi never once though his sister's mantle should be his.

Tomoe shook her dark head. "No, it is something else. It may be my fault. Though I have not mentioned your return to him, I know he knows. And I know it bothers him. He has always been jealous of you."

"Nani?" Kenshin exclaimed, truly shocked, "Why would he be jealous of me?"

Tomoe explained how hurt Enishi was when she left his care to seek Kenshin out and was taken aback by her apparent affection for the man that caused her so much pain. Enishi felt Kenshin was completely unworthy of Tomoe, and it burned his soul that the sad look in her eyes was for losing the assassin. Tomoe noted Enishi couldn't possibly understand how stifled she felt, and how unwilling she had been to do her duty. No one understood the war brewing within her heart. She had finally found a confidant in Kenshin. He fulfilled a need that her brother could not.

"I'm not sure what's going on in his mind. I know I've been distant with him, but it seems he has been the same with me. Is it because of how I am acting, or is it something else? I cannot figure it out," Tomoe said.

"How are you acting?" Kenshin asked. He had wanted to ferret Kaoru out, not tangle with Tomoe's crazy brother. If his jealousy drove the sanity-challenged man to seek the spy out, it could pose a problem. "Be specific with me. Are you not sharing what you normally would? You should be frank with him. That way he'll know not to worry about us consorting."

Tomoe shook her head. "How could he not worry about us consorting? You are an assassin," she said in an irritated tone. "Besides, I think it is far too late to smooth his ruffled feathers. I have never wanted to share my intimacies with him. Can you understand that? I don't get into who he sleeps with."

Kenshin chuckled, "No, but he is not sleeping with an assassin and spy."

"I guess you are right," Tomoe said with a shrug. "Besides, you taught me what to do in case the worst happened. I suppose I shouldn't worry so much."

But, Kenshin worried. Would Enishi harm his own sister? He shook his red head. Of course he wouldn't. It made absolutely no sense for him to do so. Enishi knew he could not rule, just as much as everyone else did. But, what if his motivations changed? Why would they change? And, what if Enishi decided to pursue Kenshin? It could thwart all of the spy's plans.

What causes Enishi's change in attitude? Tomoe said she had noticed nothing different in his personal life. Kenshin had checked Enishi's movements. His appetite for women was vast, but it seemed the women he engaged were chosen for him by others close to him, and thus, close to the Oyabun.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, making all visible for a fleeting moment before fading along with the rumbles of thunder. She was out there. Somewhere. Even though he could not find Kaoru, he felt her subtle hand in the rift between Tomoe and Enishi. But how? The question was beginning to haunt him.

Deciding he wouldn't find a resolution walking around his hotel room, Kenshin placed the dainty porcelain cup on a side table. He grabbed his overcoat and his shoes, and then headed down the hotel's corridor. Before long, he was in the lobby. It was quite busy, despite the weather. Indeed, it seemed people were rushing around to escape the dreary outdoors. Just as he was about to dash outside into the rain, he heard her.

It was her mocking laughter, the tone as silky as he had remembered. He looked about, but did not see her among the many faces coming and going. Did he miss her as she was leaving? He no longer heard the voice, so he continued out into the rain. It was cold and driving, much more than it seemed from his view above. There weren't many people out, but he kept his senses keen. He felt her presence. She was close.

Kaoru was about 20 feet behind him. Kenshin had not recognized her new figure. She was turned away from him when he darted past. Just as he had felt her, she felt him. She knew he checked into the hotel yesterday. Had he figured out her tactic? Kaoru did not think so, but thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to regroup. She smiled her sly smile and dipped into an alleyway. The Kameleon knew she had to act quickly, for the Battousai would not be thwarted for long. He would eventually put everything together. The element of surprise was, as always, her best ally.

Kaoru pressed the button on her earpiece twice and it dialed the only number programmed into the phone. After three rings, a man answered.

"Yes, Kay?" Enishi asked.

"I just making sure everything was ok…" Kaoru said, her voice falsely wavering.

"Hai. All will be well soon. You do not need to worry," Enishi reassured.

"When?" she asked.

"It will be done by morning. Do not worry your pretty head about it," was the response.

"I won't, Enishi," Kaoru said softly.

"Make sure you have on that little thing I like when I come", Enishi purred.

Kaoru giggled and confirmed she would. Then the call ended, and she began to laugh in earnest.

Kenshin turned on a dime. He heard her again. He knew it was her. Was he going crazy? Was the woman driving him insane? Only she could have that effect on him. Kenshin cursed under his breath. Did he learn nothing from their last encounter? He could not afford to be sidetracked by the flurry of emotions. Pulling his cell from his pocket, Kenshin dialed a number quickly.

"Can I see you?" he asked after the phone rang but one time.

"Not now," Tomoe said.

"Why not?" Kenshin snapped. He was annoyed.

"Enishi will be here soon," was the reply.

Kenshin cursed under his breath. Damn that Enishi. Then, he realized if Tomoe's brother would be with her, then Enishi's quarters in the hotel would be empty. It would be the perfect opportunity to investigate.

"Alright. Call me when he leaves," Kenshin said smoothly as he ended the call.

Kenshin wanted to punch a wall. He was frustrated. The spy was no closer to killing Kaoru than when he first arrived in Toyko. He made a risky move, alerting Tomoe of the threat and becoming intimate with her. Perhaps he made the wrong move. Kenshin sighed, and then began walking towards the hotel again. While there was nothing he could have done in his hotel room, there was even less he could do in the rain.

Many thoughts entered the spy's mind. Now would be best time to investigate Enishi's room, since the man would be at his sister's compound. What kind of clues would he be able to gather there? He wouldn't be worse off for looking, Kenshin decided.

It did not take him long to return to the hotel. And it was amazingly easy to access the floor Enishi controlled. Indeed, it was almost too easy. There were but two guards; one in the elevator and one that patrolled the hallway. Kenshin circumvented them both by entering the kitchens and utilizing a dumb waiter that was still very much in use. It emptied into the kitchen of Enishi's suite, which was dark and seemingly empty. Kenshin scanned the area carefully, looking for motion detectors, cameras and guards. There were none he could see. Slowly, he placed a tight-fitting facemask over his head, leaving only his alert amber eyes exposed.

Kenshin clung to the darkness, staying within the shadows and away from the sparce light coming from the window treatments. He stalked towards the living area and when he reached the sectional couch, he stood slowly. He could hear the clock on the wall ticking away, second by second. Adjusting his eyes, Kenshin moved towards the mantle of the fireplace at the center of the open-concept space. His hands felt for any cameras, loose stones, papers or anything else that would be of interest. There was nothing. He thought of leaving a bug, but Kenshin was certain the area was swept daily for such items.

Kenshin turned towards the dining area when he felt something breeze past him. Before he could pivot, stars formed before the spy's eyes as he slipped into the darkness.

Tic.

Toc.

Tic.

Toc.

The clock seemed to be right in Kenshin's ear. But it wasn't. He couldn't determine where it was. Opening his eyes, Kenshin could see he was still in Enishi's suite. He tried to move his arms, but quickly discovered he could not. His legs had been immobilized as well, bound to a chair with thin, yet study cable. He did not feel his mask on his face. Kenshin had been caught. His heart was pounding. Out of fear? No. It wasn't as much fear as it was anticipation.

He waited in silence. He waited for a word, something to let him know for sure who had captured him. Though, he knew there was only one other person capable of doing so.

"So, I wasn't imagining things," Kenshin said finally.

"No, you were not," a female replied.

"You know, I'm going to have to kill you," Kenshin said quietly.

"You will not get the chance to do that, for you are already a man dead. Do you not understand the gravity of your situation?" Kaoru responded tartly as she materialized from the shadows.

"I cannot let you kill Tomoe," Kenshin replied.

"I'm not going to kill Tomoe," was the response.

Kenshin was silent. Clearly, the woman was lying to him. But, just as the thought entered his mind, Kaoru shook her head and laughed. "I am not lying."

Kaoru walked over to Kenshin, her feet softly padding on the hardwood floor. She knelt down to look into his eyes, and she said, "I am not going to kill Tomoe. I know you thought I would. I know you slept with her." Kaoru straddled Kenshin. She pressed her supple body against his hard one, and whispered in his ear. "You thought it would drive me mad. But who is the one being driven mad?"

Kaoru traced her victim's ear with her tongue, and Kenshin shuddered.

"Was that from fear or pleasure, I wonder?" Kaoru mused. She placed a hand on Kenshin's groin and felt evidence of his arousal. Kaoru almost purred. "Ahh, so it is pleasure."

Kenshin grit his teeth, trying to gain control of his body. But, he could not, and a groan came from deep within his throat. His hands struggled against their binding. He wanted to simultaneously stroke and strangle the woman before him. But, Kaoru had effectively immobilized him, and he was under her complete control.

"Did Tomoe make you feel this way?" Kaoru asked as she nipped Kenshin's neck with her teeth. He did not answer. Kaoru guided her hand beneath the waist of his pants and cupped his jewels. She rolled them between her fingers, and Kenshin cried out as if in pain. He was in pain. An incredible need struck him, a need like he had never felt before.

Kenshin felt lightheaded as blood rushed to where it should not, and he quickly realized that he had been drugged. But why? Why didn't she just kill him? He wanted to be dead, because the need he felt was painful and crushing. Kenshin realized he needed her body, he needed release and he knew she would not give it to him. The aphrodisiac she fed him amplified his inherent desire for the spy.

_Damn it to hell_, Kenshin thought, _I never stopped wanting her_.

Kaoru moved from Kenshin and grabbed a knife from a nearby table. She eyed the beautiful weapon as she returned to the bound man. She pressed the tip of the weapon against the hollow of his neck. Their eyes met but for a moment, then Kaoru went to task. Slowly, carefully, she cut away first his shirt, and then his pants until he was naked before her. Kaoru smirked. His member was fully engorged and visibly throbbing.

"You're not known to torture your victims, Kaoru. You are different," Kenshin struggled to say.

"My codename is Kameleon...of course I am different," she said airily as she undressed herself. Her body was far lusher than before, and more arousing.

"What are you doing to do to me?" Kenshin asked. His body was trembling.

"You are worried what I am going to do to you? You should be worried what is going to happen to Tomoe," Kaoru said as she unceremoniously began pleasuring Kenshin with her mouth. Kenshin thought he was going to explode, and yelled out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kaoru's touches felt like fire against his skin. Her skillful tongue teased and caressed the rod of flesh and it pulsed with more desire.

Kenshin wanted to die. He would die happily if the woman before him would release his body from the torture she forced on him. The feeling of her warm mouth surrounding his flesh did not ease any of the tension within him. Kaoru suckled upon his tip, and Kenshin in a pained voice said, "I need release."

"You will get it when I am ready for you to have it," Kaoru said through gritted teeth.

Kenshin could not bring himself to care about Tomoe. He was in awe; in awe of the spy sending him to oblivion. She had changed. She had reached the zenith of ruthlessness that only Bosses obtained. She had surpassed him. And, it made him want her more.

"I will do whatever you want," Kenshin pleaded.

Kaoru paused her task and glared at her captive. "I'm no fool, Battousai. Though you are in an altered state, I don't trust a single drug enough to hinder you."

"Please," Kenshin whispered.

"I will admit your begging pleases my vanity, but no," Kaoru said. "I think I will tell you what I plan to do with Tomoe instead."

Kaoru released Kenshin's member from her grip, and walked over to the window.

"Tell me...what happened to you," Kenshin managed to say.

Kaoru looked back at the Battousai dispassionately. She remembered a time when she wanted him and much as he wanted her, when she had the same lack of control over her emotions and desires. It almost cost her life; twice. She would never make that mistake again. The Battousai was a means to an end, and she would use him shamelessly and completely until he served his purpose.

"It is not important what happened to me. The question is, why are you as careless as the last time we met? It seems you did not learn from our encounter at all," Kaoru said.

Kenshin shrugged. "I hadn't planned on loving you."

"Oh, well that changes everything," Kaoru said sarcastically

"You did not love me?" he asked quietly.

"Do you love Tomoe?" she countered.

Kenshin paused, then shook his head. "No, I do not love her. But that doesn't answer my question."

"It should," was the quick response.

The Battousai was quiet, unsure of how to proceed. Unsure at how he felt about her proclamation. He had planned on using her feelings against her. It seemed to have backfired on him. She no longer had any feelings to exploit.

"What will happen to Tomoe?" he asked.

"Oh? I thought you wanted to know what happened to me? It's good to know you aren't as stupid as you were pretending to be," Kaoru said. "I intrigue you. Excite you. But these things are not love. These things will not deny me my goal."

"And what is your goal?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

"You are finally asking the right questions. My goal is simple. I will no longer be a pawn. I will be in control," she replied.

"That doesn't explain much," Kenshin said dryly. "Why am I still alive?"

"I assure you, it isn't because of my feelings for you," she said coldly.

"You feel enough for me to pleasure my body," Kenshin yelled. He had grown restless with his frustration.

"Well, yes, that is a selfishness I took for myself. I will admit to that, " Kaoru said with a chuckle. "But, you are alive because you are required for my plan to work. You really brought it upon yourself, embedding yourself into Tomoe's heart. You are her weakness now."

"Her weakness?" Kenshin struggled to stay with Kaoru's train of thought, but between the drug he was fed and his arousal, he was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Oh yes," Kaoru purred as she poured some liquid into a glass. "Just as I am yours."

"You are not my weakness," Kenshin growled.

Kaoru said nothing in return. She only smiled as she walked back over to her victim. Grabbing him roughly by his hair, she jerked his head back and forced him to down the contents of the glass. He fought her as much as he could, but relented when Kaoru punched him in the solar plexus and pinched his nose. Whatever the drug was in the glass, it was strong and fast acting. Kenshin felt himself losing control almost immediately.

Kaoru brushed her soft lips against Kenshin's cheek and he shuddered. The sound of mocking laughter was the last thing he remembered before falling into the abyss.


End file.
